


Unexpectedly Perfect

by SnowyWinters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, drunken marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWinters/pseuds/SnowyWinters
Summary: Arya Stark had pastel pink hair that reached her breasts and a ring in on the left side of her nose. She had done this as a first sign of freedom when she turned 18.What Arya wanted was to leave home and explore the world on her own. Become the lone wolf she was always described as even if that’s not how she saw herself. What she got instead was a man who has ink black hair with eyes bluer than the seas and a life long commitment.





	Unexpectedly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone who helped me write this. I’m hoping to make it between 2-4 chapters, but we’ll see how that goes. I would also like to thank Christina for helping me create this story.

Arya stark trailed one hand through her pastel pink hair, watching her reflection and catching sight of the brand new nose ring she had gotten. Turning 18 had certainly been a little wilder than she had imagined growing up, but she welcomed the change of pace that freedom gave her. She'd become the lone wolf everyone seemed to think she was, only not so quite alone after all. Sparing a glance back into the living room where the beautiful man still slept soundly, Arya smiled. With his ink black hair and ocean blue eyes, her heart stuttered. One thing was for certain, that man would follow her anywhere - he had when she left their home in Kings Landing to explore on her own.

Arya had met Gendry while in Kings Landing. They had met on Tinder and decided to meet up after two weeks of talking. Arya had now known Gendry for nearly seven months, but she had really only known him for the past four months through sex, a few dates and of course their drunken marriage that occurred two and a half months ago. They had discussed getting an annulment, but neither had a valid reason for them to be considered for an annulment. Arya looked down at her left hand to see the thin gold band that rested on her ring finger, it had tiny diamonds that circled around it. ‘For being drunk Gendry sure had good taste in rings.’ She thought to herself and gave a small smile. 

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, “Good Morning My Lady.” He said with a smirk on his lips.

She groaned and bit her lip trying to hide the smile that threatened to show, “Stop calling me that, Stupid.” She turned around to face him and placed a soft, but passionate kiss on his lips. Gendry licked her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission to enter. She allowed his tongue in and released a small moan as he deepened the kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist not daring to break the kiss. He carried her across their small two bedroom apartment and into their spacious bedroom. He placed her softly on the black sheets of their bed while continuing to kiss her. Gendry was only in his sweatpants and Arya in Gendry’s old Kings Landing High School t-shirt. When he reached over and into the night stand drawer, he realized they were out of condoms. “Arya, we’re out of condoms.”

Arya groaned, “I thought you bought a box two weeks ago.” 

“I did, but if you haven’t noticed we’ve been having sex twice sometimes three times a day since then,” He chuckled. “I’m gonna run to the store and pick up some more condoms and then I promise we’ll finish what we started.”

Arya bit down on her lip nervously, “Can you grab a test while you’re there.” 

Gendry looked at her shocked, “Y-yeah, I can do that.” He cleared his throat. “Are you sure? We’ve been very safe.” 

“I’ve missed my period twice,” She walked over to him and places her hands on the sides of his face softly, “I just need to make sure before we head to Winterfell for Robb’s wedding, so go so we can find out if we’re having a baby.” A small smile played on her lips as she muttered the words baby. 

Gendry gave her a passionate kiss, “As My Lady Commands.” He said after pulling away and giving her forehead a kiss. 

•

Gendry was staring at the various different tests that were displayed on the white metal self in front of him. ‘What brand do I get? Do I get First Response? Isn’t that the one that tells you six days before your missed period? Arya said she missed two already. That would’ve been helpful two and a half months ago. Wait-‘ Gendry’s eyes grew wide, “Shit.” He muttered. ‘Did we fucking get pregnant on our wedding night?’, he chuckled to himself. ‘I guess the seed is strong- if she’s even pregnant.’ He reassured himself. He was not about to get excited about having a child, a family, of his own if it wasn’t even confirmed. 

The sound of the man next to him clearing his throat brought Gendry out of his thoughts, “Not to be weird, but do you know a good brand to try?” he looked at the floor and then back at Gendry, “This girl I’m seeing is kinda into kinky shit and I really don’t want to disappoint.” He said awkwardly. The man was about the same height as Gendry, maybe an inch or so shorter. He had deep brown, curly hair that looked similar to Arya’s natural hair color and he had kind brown eyes.

“My girl’s on Fire in the bedroom -literally.” the curly hair man rambled on, Gendry laughed, nodding.

“Dude I get it,” Gendry had a flashback to his and Arya’s first conversation where she compared her family to a wolf pack and how protective they can be- especially her. “Mines a real wolf on wall street type, knows exactly what she wants and how to get it.”

“Yeah,” the curly haired man raised his eyebrows. “The girl I’m seeing likes to be called the ‘Dragon Queen’.”

“Mine leaves scratches all down my back and likes to be called ‘She-wolf’.” They both simultaneously laughed.

Gendry handed the man a box of various berry flavored condoms. “These aren’t exactly what I would call kinky, but they are definitely something worth trying to sweeten up the bedroom.” 

“Thanks man,” the man smiled at him and looked at what Gendry was standing in front of. “Is it your first?” the curly haired man asked.

“Yeah or at least I hope so, she’s honestly the greatest person I’ve ever met and I couldn’t even begin to imagine my life without her and to have a baby with her would be the best thing to happen,” Gendry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “besides meeting her, of course.” 

The curly haired man smiled at him, “Sounds like you’ve got a keeper.” he patted Gendry on the back. “Good luck,” he paused realizing they never exchanged names. 

“Gendry.” The man with ink colored hair said. 

“Jon. It’s nice to meet you Gendry.” They shook hands. “Hope to see you around.” Jon said as he walked up to the cash register to pay for his items. 

“Me too.” Gendry said. He picked up two boxes of two different tests to be sure and a box of condoms in case this was just a scare. 

•  
Gendry and Arya were sitting on the white tiled floor in their bathroom. Arya shifted herself to fit comfortably between Gendry’s leg and leaned her head on his chest. She was tracing the tattoo of a bull that rested on the inner bicep of his right arm. He’d gotten it on a drunken dare when he was nineteen. 

“Are you scared?” He asked looking down at her.

“No.” She continued tracing his tattoo for the sixth time in the last two minutes. She bit the inside of her mouth. It was something she commonly did when she was nervous or lying. 

“Arya, it’s ok to be scared sometimes.” He said lifting her head to face him. 

“What do you want me to say Gendry? To admit that I’m scared about those tests being positive and about not knowing the first thing about being someone’s mom?” Arya paused. “Yeah, I’m scared. I’m only eighteen and you’re only twenty one.” She began to tear up and chew the inside of her mouth. 

“So? Age is just a number. Sure, we got married drunk and probably managed to create a baby that same night, but I love you and I know that whenever something comes your way, good or bad, you give it your all,” he tried to reassure her. “And whatever those tests say I’m gonna be here to support whatever decision you make.” He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. 

“You beautiful bull.” She put her hand softly on the side of his face and leaned up to give him a tender kiss. She then got up and walked over to the sink counter to look at the tests. She let out a sigh of relief. 

“Are we gonna be a family?” He asked while getting up off the floor and walking over to her.

“We were always a family, but now it won’t just be us.” She said and gave him a passionate kiss. 

•

It had been a week since Gendry and Arya learned the news of their unexpected little miracle. They had visited the OB-GYN four days prior where it was confirmed that Arya was nine weeks along and a small, but very there bump had just began to form. The Obstetrician told them that the baby seemed to take after Gendry in size and because of Arya's small form her bump will be more noticeable earlier on than it is for most women during their first pregnancy. 

They had just arrived at her childhood home in Winterfell. It was November and the snow had already began to fall for the winter. The grey stone of the house walls looked beautiful against the white snow covered the grounds. 

When Arya left home almost seven months ago she promised her parents that she’d return home from her travels for Robb’s wedding and attend Winterfell University. She got out of the car and took a deep breath. She loves her life. She loves Gendry, but he’s also been her little secret for the past six and a half months. She knew she couldn’t keep him, their marriage and most certainly couldn’t keep her pregnancy a secret for much longer. She just hopes she won’t disappoint her parents as she always felt she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I would like to clarify something. Arya is 9 weeks which mean’s she’s 3 months along and I stated that she missed two periods. Some women early on in their pregnancies get spotting which leads them to think they’re not pregnant. Arya had spotting and thought it was just her period. I hope that helps.


End file.
